darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
689
Chris reveals that he was engaged to Ned's sister and she was the first person to see his transformation into the werewolf. Synopsis : There exists within the great house at Collinwood the malevolent spirit of a man long dead. This spirit has taken possession of young David Collins and forced him to leave Collinwood this night and go to the old cemetery at Eagle Hill. There in the Collins family mausoleum a terrifying creature is locked behind the wall of a secret room. David Collins will have no choice but to do what the spirit of Quentin Collins has ordered unaware that he will be placing his own life in danger. Barnabas stops David from opening the secret panel in the mausoleum and brings him back to Collinwood. In the morning Barnabas lets Chris out and tells him that Ned Stuart is looking for him. Chris sighs in defeat and observes that after two years, Ned has finally caught up to him. Chris explains that he was engaged to Ned's sister and she was the first person to see his transformation into the werewolf. Barnabas asks Chris if he killed her, and Chris admits that he probably did. David tells Quentin that he does not want to "play the game" anymore. Quentin then touches his arm and makes it feel like it is on fire. Maggie hears David screaming and the sound of a man's laughter. Memorable quotes : David: Quentin, if we're really friends like you say we are, why won't you let me go? ---- : Barnabas: I found you here once before, if you remember? : David: Yes, I remember. ---- : Barnabas: The children may not know it but they need you desperately. : Maggie: Barnabas, I know David had Vicki to... to look after him for a long time and I know how fond he was of her. ---- : David: Maggie, dreams can't hurt you, can they? : ___________________________________________________________________________ : Barnabas (to Chris, regarding Ned Stuart): It'll be a lot easier to deal with him if he isn't here to kill you. : ___________________________________________________________________________ : David: You never told me what was behind that door, Quentin. What was it that you wanted to let out? Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * With Quentin's laughter in the last act, this is the very first episode where David Selby's voice is heard, although he won't be heard speaking until 701. Story * Ned has been chasing Chris for two years. * Chris explains that he made an excuse that he was going away for the weekend during one full moon. His fiancee was planning a surprise party for him, found him at home, and saw the change. He is not sure if he killed her or not, but he thinks he did. This will appear as a flashback in 698. * A previous encounter between Barnabas and David at the Collins mausoleum is mentioned, alluding to the events of 316. * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears to David. * TIMELINE: David thinks it was one hour ago when he got angry with Maggie. 5am: Barnabas returns to Collinwood with David. The sun is starting to rise. 8:25am: Barnabas and Elizabeth talk in the foyer. Bloopers and continuity errors * The lion ring in the Collins mausoleum has something yellow on it. * Don Briscoe trips on the way out of the Collins mausoleum. * Quentin touches and burns David's left arm but in the next episode reprise it is his right arm, and David is lying on the floor in a different position. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 689 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 689 - The First Theremin Era The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 689 Gallery ( }}) 689c.jpg|At the Mausoleum 689k.jpg|Consoling David 689w.jpg|Quentin Gloats Category:Dark Shadows episodes